


Love is An Illusion, Right?

by MonarchAida



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, JD's POV, Short One Shot, jd dies, jd really did love veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: Veronica's gone and now all JD has left of her is a haunting memory. Or does he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this hasn't been done before but I had this thought that the reason JD isn't surpirsed to see her alive is he thought he was hallucinating her. And that's why he has no problem trying to kill her. Only he's really wrong.  
> Mostly based off the Musical because JD has emotions in that one, but I tagged it as both because I used some movie elements.  
> Anyway, enjoy! XOXO ~Aida

She was dead and he fell to his knees. Veronica Sawyer was dead and it was his fault, wasn’t it? JD had been pushing, and pushing, and pushing, and she snapped. Quite literally. She almost looked like an angel. Hanging there with white wrapped around her neck. God, was she was beautiful.

JD came here to... To kill her? To apologize? Maybe apologise and if she refused to see right he would kill her to set her free. He can't remember now but... Not this. No, no, no, this isn’t fair. She can’t just be gone. She can’t.

“Veronica,” JD cried, tears falling to the ground as he raked his hands through his hair. “Veronica  _ please,  _ you can’t... Leave me. Not after all that we’ve been through. Veronica! Veronica, I love you, come back to me, please,  _ please.  _ Vero--”

“Veronica?” Her mother’s voice could be heard outside. 

JD sniffed and quickly climbed back out the window. His movements were sluggish but there was still a purpose to them. He’ll die with the other students and he can see his Veronica again.

She was dead and his world was falling. In a heavy haze he managed to get to the school.

“JaaaayDeeeee,” Veronica’s voice was almost like music as he opened the door to the school.

JD turned on his heel and... No, no, just an illusion. It happened to him before, shortly after his mom died. It’s not real.

“You shouldn’t do this JD,” Veronica’s voice was harsh now as he set up the thermals. 

“What? It’s not like it’s going to hurt you,” he snapped back, feeling dumb for talking to an illusion.

“Stop it JD!” She pleaded.

“No you stop it! Get out of my head!” JD shook his head and made a fist. Then he turned to punch Veronica and go figure, he hit the wall instead.

She’s not real.

JD got down to the boiler room and started setting up the bomb. Ignoring the sounds of the pep rally and the fake Veronica.

“Step away from the bomb.”

JD laughed and explained to her that this isn’t the real bomb. That this what people need to see on how society can affect people. He did all of this while pointing a gun at her. She wasn’t real, he’d just be wasting a bullet. But anything to stop this illusion from hurting him. He loved Veronica and this illusion knows it. Of course that’s because it’s in his head.

“The only place Heathers and Martha's can truly get along, is in Heaven,” he informed and blinked to make her go away.

“I wish your mom had been a little stronger,” Veronica’s voice was more... Real and JD hated it.

She kept going on and he wanted her to stop.

“I wish you’d come with me--”

“I wish I had more TNT,” JD said with a grin and then, to his surprise Veronica attacked him.

They fought, and why isn’t she disappearing? She should've been gone when he hit her just once. It took until the sound of gunfire to realise oh... Veronica... She was real. She was still alive. She was... She was taking the bomb. Oh... Oh no. Veronica.

 

He was bleeding now but he saw her go to the field and he followed her. In their fight he realised something. Something he always knew but just never wanted to admit.

“I am damaged, far too damaged, but... You are not beyond repair.”

Veronica  _ was  _ meant to make the world better, society better, but... Not with his way. No, in her own, special way. He took the bomb from her and started stepping back. telling her to do the same.

“Hope you’ll miss me. Wished you kissed me, then you’ll know I worshiped you,” JD closed his eyes and at least thing he’ll see is Veronica. That’s all he wants.

“...Our love is God... Our love is God...”

“...Say hi to God.”

Veronica’s voice was the last thing JD heard and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems a lot of Hamilton fans are getting into Heathers and I love it.
> 
> Bother me at monarch-aida.tumblr.com


End file.
